Moving On
by Taryn Weasley
Summary: Sometimes terrible things can lead on to things more wonderful than one can imagine....SJ


AN- I've been playing around with this idea for a few days, and I think this is the best version I'm gonna get! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! And, unfortunately, I think this is the only way Suze and Jesse can get together and be happy (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Susannah Simon, 17 year old mediator extraordinaire, felt very odd. Almost...disconnected. She heard people yelling. She couldn't make out what they were saying, even though they sounded close, but one thing she was sure about- they didn't sound happy. Suddenly, she heard a voice quite clearly- "Ma'am, are you alright? The ambulance will be here any minute, just hold on!" Ambulance? What the heck?  
  
If there was one thing Suze didn't have time for, it was a trip to the hospital. There wasn't even anything wrong with her, besides that weird feeling she had, but she could just ignore that. She struggled to open her eyes, and sat up. What she saw was a bit of a shock.  
  
She was sitting on a highway, and several feet away was the wreck of her step brother's car, the one she had borrowed less than an hour ago. "Crap, I am in soo much trouble" she thought to herself, "I've had my license for less than a week, and already I've wrecked a car."  
  
She continued to look around, and saw 3 cop cars, their lights flashing in the twilight. There were also a bunch of people gathered around, looking rather frightened. Then she looked behind her. She wasn't at all prepared for what she saw.  
  
It seemed as though she was sitting on a girl- a girl whose skin was as pale as death. A girl who was sprinkled with blood. A girl who looked exactly like her.  
  
"Oh god, PLEASE don't let me be dead, I can't die! I'm a mediator, something as frivolous as a CAR CRASH isn't supposed to KILL me!"  
  
She stood up quickly. As she did, she got a look at her arm, which, in the twilight, was glowing very faintly. Usually, she had been envious of that lovely spectral glow that ghosts always had, but at the moment, she would do anything to be rid of it. She walked up to a police officer.  
  
"Hey, officer, what's up?"  
  
He ignored her. This was probably because he couldn't see, hear, touch, or smell her. Because she was a ghost. She backed away in horror- away from the people, away from the car, ESPECIALLY away from her body- her empty shell. Finally, when she was far enough away, she let herself collapse on the ground, where she dissolved into tears.  
  
She was crying for several minutes, whenntilre about you enjoy this! And, unfortunately, I think this is the only way Suze and Jesse can get together and be happy :-( she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, hoping that it was a police officer, and that she wasn't really dead. It wasn't. It was only Father Dom.  
  
"Hello Susannah- Jesse told me that he sensed an unhappy ghost around here- probably from that car accident. I can't find the poor soul anywhere; did you already manage to mediate him or her?"  
  
She just looked at him. It took him a moment to see the look on her face.  
  
"Why, Susannah, what's wrong? Was that someone you knew in the crash?"  
  
"Geez, Father Dom can really be an idiot when he wants to be." Suze thought to herself. Instead of voicing her opinion to him, however, she just kind of thrust her arm at his face.  
  
"Um, duh Father D"  
  
Father Dominic looked at her arm strangely, as though he didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for, when suddenly, his eyes widened.  
  
"Susannah, this cannot be! You can't--"  
  
"Well, I am, ok?"  
  
Father Dominic was about to say something more, when suddenly, Jesse appeared. Suze's heart quickened a little, as it did every time she saw him. Over the last year, Jesse had kept their relationship completely platonic, much to Suze's disappointment.  
  
Jesse walked over to them.  
  
"Hello, Father, Susannah, have you found the...."  
  
He suddenly stopped and just stared. Susannah wasn't sure if it was because of her blotchy, tear stained face, or because she was glowing. She supposed it was a bit of both.  
  
"Nombre de Dios, Susannah, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
Instead of answering, Suze pulled her knees up to her chest, and continued to cry.  
  
She heard Father Dom walk away, and wondered if Jesse was gone as well. She got her answer several moments later, when she felt Jesse sit next to her, and wrap his arm tightly around her shoulder.  
  
"Susannah, shhhh, it is not the end of the world..."  
  
"Jesse, I am DEAD. I will never graduate from high school, I will never talk to my mom, or Andy, or Sleepy, or Dopey, or Doc ever again! I've lost everything. Plus, I am still hanging around here, and even though I am pretty sure why, I have my doubts that I will ever be able to get it over with and move on."  
  
And it was true- the only reason she could think of that she would be hanging around was her (unrequited) love for the man who was holding her. And she couldn't just kiss him, because what if he didn't feel the same way? Then, she would still be stuck here, and Jesse wouldn't even want to talk to her or anything, and her only friend would be Father D, who even though he is cool and all, is still an old man! And really, what kind of existence would that be?  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupter by Jesse.  
  
"Susannah, I..um..."  
  
Was it just her, or did Jesse sound nervous?  
  
"I think I may know why I am being held here as well..."  
  
Oh NO, Jesse couldn't just move on, not right after she had died, and needed him most!  
  
"You see, I...I've fallen in love with a young lady..."  
  
This was great- she had died, and was getting her heart ripped out all in the same night! How neat. Not.  
  
"But I could never tell her how I felt, since she was very much alive, and I was...dead..."  
  
Why was he telling her this? Didn't she have enough on her plate, what with her being dead and all?  
  
"But now.....Susanna, I know it is a very selfish thing for me to say, but, while I am very upset over your death, I am also very happy...."  
  
What the heck? What was he getting at? Did he mean...no, of course he didn't.  
  
"Because, while you were still alive, I felt it was wrong for me to do this..."  
  
Then, after looking into her eyes for a moment, he leaned over and gently kissed her. After a moment, he pulled away and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Susannah, I believe I have been in love with you since the moment when you first called me cadaver breath."  
  
Suze choked out a laugh through her tears- she was crying again, but not for the same reason as before. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Jesse, I think maybe I can move on...if you can..."  
  
"Of course, querida, of course."  
  
Then he leaned in for another kiss, and they were gone.  
  
Father Dominic was standing about 20 feet away from Susannah and Jesse. He had a feeling that they would need privacy. He watched Susannah say something to Jesse with tears in her eyes; saw Jesse lean in for a kiss. He saw Susannah wrap her arms around his neck, and whisper something into his ear. He saw Jesse say something back. He saw Jesse kiss her again, and then suddenly, he couldn't see them anymore.  
  
He smiled sadly. He was glad that Jesse had finally been able to move on, glad that Susannah didn't have to experience the loneliness of existing as a ghost, but still...he couldn't help but feel sorry. He had, after all, lost the two people he held high above everyone else.  
  
He looked at the spot where they had disappeared from, before turning around and slowly, sadly walking home.  
  
AN- Well, wasn't that sad? This is the first really angsty thing I have ever written, so I hope it wasn't too...I dunno, too much, I guess....anyways, Review!! 


End file.
